


Love Games

by eerian_sadow



Series: seasons of kink [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Large Insertion, M/M, Object Penetration, community: seasons of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Mirage wants to introduce his current lover to something he used to do in the towers.





	Love Games

**Author's Note:**

> For my seasons of kink challenge card on dreamwidth, filling my "object penetration" square.

"You're so pretty like this," Mirage purred, staring at his mate. First Aid squirmed under the older mech's scrutiny. "All spread out and open for me, letting me see you at your most vulnerable."

The noblemech purred again, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the medic's exposed spark casing. The younger mech cried out in pleasure and arched up into his partner's lips. Mirage grinned and licked up into his lover's spark energy.

"Mira-age!" First Aid wailed and clutched at his mate's hands.

"My beautiful First Aid." The blue mech leaned up and stared into the Protectobot's optics. "Would you like to try something new tonight?"

"New?" The red and white mech lifted his head to meet Mirage's gaze, head tipped in confusion at his partner's question.

"Yes, new. Well, I presume it's new to you." The intelligence agen reached down next to the berth and picked up a long, pink crystal. Smiling again, he held it where the Protectobot could see it. 

"Is that an energon crystal?"

"It is."

First Aid reached out and ran his fingers over the surface. The crystal had to be at least half as wide as Mirage's arm, thought it was only a third as long. "Where did you grow an energon crystal this big on Earth?"

"Down near one of the volcano's active magma tubes. They seem to enjoy the heat and energy." The noble turned the crystal so that the tip teased against the palm of the medic's hand. "Some them have gotten quite large."

"And you want to…” The younger mech thought for a moment. “Put it inside me?"

"Yes, I do." Mirage dragged the energon crystal from the Protectobot's palm out along his index finger. First Aid shivered. "It was one of our favorite ways to play in the Towers. The feeling as your lubricant breaks down the crystal in your valve is like nothing you can imagine."

"I don't know," First Aid replied. "After being with you, I can imagine a lot more than I used to be able to."

"Mm, I'm certain." The intelligence agent smirked. "So, would you like to try something new?"

"All right." The medic nodded and lay back down against the pillows piled on the berth. Then he retracted the panel over his interfacing equipment and bared his valve to the older mech. "But please be careful. Cuts in my valve are _not_ the sort of damage I want to explain to Ratchet."

"I will be as careful with your valve as you would be with my own." Mirage leaned forward and licked First Aid's spark again, making the younger mech jolt. Then he began moving down the medic's body, licking and kissing his way to his lover's interface array.

The red and white mech spread his legs as the noble's lips reached his pelvic plating. Mirage hummed approvingly and nuzzled the plating before sitting up enough to look down at the younger mech's valve. First Aid had retracted the plating covering his interface array, and while his spike was still recessed, his valve was dripping lubricant onto the berth. The blue and white mech reached down and dragged one finger through the lubricant, collecting the slick liquid so that he could smear it around the edges of the Protectobot's valve.

First Aid arched up into the touches as Mirage worked the lubricant into each carefully layered plate. When he was certain that all the outer plates were covered, the noble gathered more of his lover’s lubricant and smeared it liberally over his fingers. Then, he carefully slid two fingers into the younger mech’s valve.

His preparations went quickly. First Aid was relaxed and producing lubricant freely, indicating that he wasn’t only curious about this new experience. He had his whole hand in the Protectobot’s valve within a few minutes, and his lover was gasping out his name as he overloaded around him.

The younger mech’s valve was even more relaxed when his overload receded. “Primus, Mirage.”

“When you’re ready for more, I’ll pull it back out.” The noble wiggled his fingers, gently teasing his lover’s still-primed sensors.

First Aid shivered. “I’m ready, Raj. I want to feel it.”

“As you wish, my darling.” The noble leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of the younger mech’s still-recessed spike. Then he began pulling his hand out of the Protectobot’s valve slowly.

When his hand was clear, Mirage took a moment to admire the stretched out mesh and the brightly lit sensor nodes he could see. First Aid was truly glorious when he let pleasure overcome him.

“Raj?”

“You’re beautiful,” the noble told him again, smiling. 

Before he could reply, Mirage picked the energon crystal up from the berth and smeared the lubricant coating his hand over the first several inches. Then he lined it up with the younger mech’s valve. First Aid’s calipers twitched as the cool crystal touched the lip and teased at the sensors buried beneath the plating.

“It’s colder than I was expecting,” the white and red mech said as he lifted his hips to make the insertion easier. 

“Crystallized energon still doesn't react well to heat once it's been harvested, so I couldn't warm it,” Mirage apologized softly. 

“No--OH!” First Aid gasped as the crystal slid past the first ring of sensors in his valve and began stretching it back out. “Oh! I like it. The cold is different.”

“Oh, good.” Mirage drew the crystal back just slightly, dragging some of the younger mech’s lubricant with it. He smeared the lubricant further up the crystal and then pressed it in deeper. “Just a few more inches. Then I want you to close your panels and let it build.”

“Ohhhh!” He watched with a smile as his lover’s optics went wide behind his visor when the first spark of energy was generated by the chemical reaction between lubricant and raw energon. The white and red mech thrust upward to try and gain more sensation but all he received were more sparks, at least one intense enough that Mirage could see it through the base of the crystal.

The oxygen in Earth’s atmosphere would make it unbearable if he dragged it out too long, though, so Mirage focused on sliding the last few inches of the crystal into First Aid’s valve. Once it was flush with the rim, he kissed the young mech’s spike tip again. “Close up, lover.”

The medic whimpered and obeyed, sliding the plating closed over his valve, though he left his spike uncovered for the noble to continue to tease if he wanted. Mirage took the opportunity to lick the other mech’s spike before sliding back up to First Aid’s face. Then he pressed a kiss to the younger mech’s lips as his lover trembled and arched.

“If it’s too much, tell me.”

First Aid nodded frantically. Then he shuttered his optics and moaned as his spark flared with overload.


End file.
